blood_red_dreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatars and Auras
Avatar From Wiktionary Etymology 1784, Borrowing from Hindi अवतार ‎(avtār) or from Urdu اوتار ‎(avatār), both borrowed from Tamil and Sanskrit अवतार ‎(ava-tāra, “descent of a deity from a heaven”), a compound of अव ‎(ava, “off, away, down”) and the vṛddhi-stem of the root तरति ‎(√tṝ, “to cross”). In computing use, saw some use in 1980s videos games – 1985 online role-playing game Habitat by Lucasfilm Games (today LucasArts), by Chip Morningstar and Randy Farmer, later versions of the Ultima series (following religious use in 1985 Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar), and 1989 pen and paper role-playing game Shadowrun. Popularized by 1992 novel Snow Crash by Neal Stephenson. Noun avatar ‎(plural avatars) (Hinduism) the incarnation of a deity, particularly Vishnu. The physical embodiment of an idea or concept; a personification.   (computing or gaming) A digital representation or handle of a person or being; often, it can take on any of various forms, as a participant chooses. i.e. 3D, animated, photo, sketch of a person or a person's alter ego, sometimes used in a virtual world or virtual chat room.   THE EARTHLY INCARNATION OF A DEITY, PARTICULARLY VISHNU THE PHYSICAL EMBODIMENT OF AN IDEA OR CONCEPT; A PERSONIFICATION A DIGITAL REPRESENTATION OF A PERSON OR BEING'' '' Every role-playing game out there uses an avatar. Normally the avatar is described as being your 'character', like actors taking on a role. But this game uses the older form, more like performing Shaman and witch doctors taking on the essence of a god or demon or spirit. And also like astral projection, save that you are not projecting into the astral realm, but the fictional realm: the Mythic World- the Shadowlands. And unlike most Role-playing games, you do not get to choose anywhere near as much about your avatar as you might like. You project yourself, dreaming, into the Shadowlands. Aura When the players begin an adventure session, they begin by investing their Avatars with Vajra (see that Section) that they have accumulated through work done between sessions. The Aura is the Avatar's ability to remain corporeal within the Shadowlands. If a player's Aura shatters their Avatar is expelled from the Shadowlands, and they are limited to passive assistance for the remainder of the session. A player who achieves a mythic goal in a session regains all invested Vajra. A player who survives the session, but does not achieve a mythic goal gains no Vajra back. A player whose Aura shatters loses all invested Vajra. Investing your Aura When Players begin any incursion into the Shadowlands they must spend Vajra. They must spend one vajra of any type to enter the Shadowlands in the Ring or at any location in another Realm for which they have visited the Bonelands counterpart in the last lunar month. To enter any where else, at least one player must have the key to that Realm, and they must spend two vajra of any type. This vajra is not retained, being expended in the using. After that players determine how much vajra of each type they wish to take with them into the Shadowlands. The vajra types are kept separate, but players may invest as much of their vajra as they like. Any Vajra not invested may not be used in the game. Maintaining your Aura An Aura has three states: Stable, Weakened, and Cracked. An Aura begins each session Stable. When a player takes Aura damage, they can burn Aether Vajra to prevent the Aura from dropping states. If a player cannot absorb Aura damage, then each point of unabsorbed Aura Damage reduces the Avatar's Aura by a Single State. Aura failure types * Aura SHIMMERS ** and becomes WEAKENED ** -1 to Action Resolution Attempts. * Aura SHUDDERS ** and becomes CRACKED ** -2 to Action Resolution Attempts. ** Character loses next action to reconstitute Aura. * Aura SHATTERS ** .... Ouch ** The Avatar is expelled. ** Allies can rescue. * Aura SHATTERS irreparably... ** The Avatar is expelled. ** Allies cannot rescue Sources * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: First Thoughts on Your Avatar * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: Aura * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: Investing your Aura * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: Maintaining your Aura